En kyss, en kyss – vad är han?
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: Björn's mother had said not to go this far from home but Leifr had something to show him. / Wee little SuNor for my birthday.


Author's note: Little SuNor is adorable. Read this as if an eight year old is reading it to you, because that's how I wrote it to be read. There's some old timey language in this that I've used before, like svíar for Swede, Birka the oldest town in Sweden, Björn and Leifr for Berwald and Lukas (Sweden and Norway), etc. If you don't understand a part of this I'll answer any question you have!

This story comes from a couple of times I've referenced in my SuNor that Sweden and Norway's first kiss was together before they were old enough to really understand what they'd done. I just feel like there's an innocence to that that really contrasts their later relationship well.

Also this is a SuNor fic posting spam for my birthday so you should all be nice and leave me lots of reviews. :D

* * *

><p><strong>En kyss, en kyss – vad är han?<strong>

They weren't suppose to be this far away from home, Björn's mama had said to stay close and that if they couldn't see the fire anymore then they were too far.

Björn hasn't seen the fire in nearly an hour now.

"Leifr, stop!" he yells again, chasing after the other boy to grab his hand. "Let's just go back," he pleads with his small voice. Björn didn't want to upset his mama; he hated to see her tears that she already cried for his sick papa.

"Just a little more!" the other Norse boy insists, dragging Björn a little further through the trees until they come through to a clearing where the sun shines brightly on the grass. At that the boy turns, smiling happily at him. "Here!" he declares.

The svíar isn't sure what's going on but his companion's smile makes him grin too. His friend, his lone little friend, another boy who at eight years of age was also over a hundred years old. Björn had never met another person like himself and when rumors had come to Birka of another like him, his ætt had sent for the other to be brought to them. And now Björn, he has his first friend.

Leifr steps to him, still smiling, before saying, "Close your eyes!" in an excited voice that's high pitched and youthful. With a funny but nice feeling in his tummy Björn giggles, closing his eyes. There's a couple of seconds where nothing happens; he images Leifr is making sure he's not looking, which he isn't because though he'd like to return to the fire he also wants to know what Leifr had wanted to show him.

Two lips press against his, which startles him; Leifr laughs. His eyes opening, the other boy's face so close, Björn asks, "What was that?"

"A kiss!" the Norse boy declares happily.

"A kiss?"

"Ja! Did you like it?" Leifr asks, turning his face up slightly because Björn is just taller than him. "I saved my first one just for you."

Björn has to think about that. He had seen others kiss but they were always older and married (or at least his papa had said they should be married to kiss). But Björn and Leifr were technically older than all of them, so maybe that meant they could kiss too?

His companion's face is starting to fall from the silence. "You didn't like it," he says in a quiet voice, less a question and more a fact. That makes Björn's heart race because he doesn't like when Leifr is upset.

Hands hold the Norse boy's face still as Björn kisses him again, a couple seconds longer this time. Then they hug. "I liked it very much," the svíar informs the smaller boy. Against his chest he smiles.

"That makes me happy. Should we go back now?"

"Ja." Holding hands they start to leave the clearing, Björn bending to pluck a flower he hands to Leifr. "Is this something secret?" he asks; Björn wasn't sure he wanted to get married just yet if they wanted to kiss more, though it would be nice to get to spend all his time with his friend.

"Our secret!" Leifr declares, wrapping both his arms around one of Björn's. They walk back like that and Björn is glad he has a friend he loves so much and who loves him so much too. He hopes he can spend the rest of his life with Leifr.


End file.
